


Home From Sreng

by pashzin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, No Dialogue, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pashzin/pseuds/pashzin
Summary: Sylvain finally returns home from Sreng, and Felix couldn't be happier.





	Home From Sreng

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea a little while back and thought I'd give it a try! Felix is often depicted as the tsundere he is in fan fics, which I love of course, but I thought it'd be interesting to play with the idea of a soft Felix~

Evening began to fill the sky as the sun slowly set on the horizon.

Felix looked at the view from his bedroom window, though winter was supposed to be over, light patches of snow still speckled the fields. He sighed softly before pulling the curtains closed. It had been a little over two weeks since his husband, Sylvain, had set off on horseback with a few of their soldiers for his annual peace conference with Sreng.

When Sylvain became Margrave Gautier he immediately began working to improve the poor relations House Gautier had with their neighboring nation. It took a few years of back and forth discussions, but Sylvain's efforts bore fruit and the peace conference was established to ensure the continuation of their alliance. 

Felix couldn't be more proud, but he missed him terribly and had hoped he had returned by now. Given the still snowy weather and the long distance to Sreng though, delays weren't unlikely. Not wanting to dwell on the matter any longer, Felix requested the chambermaid to prepare a hot bath. After untying his hair, Felix began to pick his sleepwear when a servant knocked on his door. They informed him that Sylvain had just returned home.

Feeling his chest swell, Felix immediately pulled on his coat and headed to the gates. Seeing no one there, Felix inquired about Sylvain's whereabouts from a guard, and ran straight to the stables. His hot breath smoked out into the cold air as he picked up the pace. When he got closer he began to see a single glow of light from the nearest stable. There stood Sylvain, feeding his horse while removing some of his more heavier armor pieces.

Hearing footsteps approaching, Sylvain turned to see Felix running almost desperately towards him. With a smile and arms held out, Sylvain braced himself as Felix nearly jumped into his arms. 

Time felt as if it came to a standstill. Felix buried his face in Sylvain's shoulder while Sylvain ran his fingers through Felix's hair. After Felix caught his breath, Sylvain pulled him in for a kiss. Their arms held each other close as hungry kisses that longed for the other's lips and tongue melted into soft kisses that longed for the other's touch and warmth.

It wasn't until both began to shiver that they realized the sky had grown dark and the air colder. On the way back to their quarters Sylvain expressed his desire for a hot bath. While he did get warm baths during his time at Sreng, the travel back allowed only for quick wipe downs with a wash cloth dipped in lukewarm water. Upon returning to their quarters, they were greeted with a hot bath and restocked toiletries, much to Sylvain's delight. 

Sylvain locked the room door and made his way to the bathroom where Felix was already undressing. From behind Sylvain wrapped his arms around Felix's waist as he pressed kisses down the crook of his neck. Felix smiled softly, turning his neck to allow easier access, while reminding Sylvain that he needed to undress as well.

Undressing quickly, he dropped both their clothes into the hamper. Removing their wedding rings last, they carefully set them beside each other on the bathroom table before dipping into the warm water. Sinking down to their shoulders, they both let out a sigh of pleasure as the warmth soaked into them.

They sat in comfortable silence until Sylvain leaned in to kiss Felix on the cheek, prompting his husband to return the gesture. Soon they were like teenagers in love again as they playfully kissed each other back and forth, almost forgetting the purpose of their bath.

Sylvain poured some shampoo into his hand and began to massage Felix's scalp, gently working the lather to untangle any knots. He loved the feeling of running his fingers through Felix hair, something about it always felt comforting. After carefully rinsing his hair, Felix turned to do the same. With Sylvain’s shorter hair, it was easy for him to work up a lather. Following his husband’s guidance, Felix gently scratched any itchy spots, finger combing in between to prevent tangles. He then reached for the pail and carefully poured as Sylvain rubbed out the shampoo.

After a final rinse, both carefully got out of the tub and began to dry off. Changed into their sleepwear, Sylvain grabbed their rings and they put them on a la their wedding, both laughing softly before exchanging a kiss.

Felix walked over to the fireplace with two chairs in tow, setting them close enough to comfortably feel the heat. He then took the towel around his neck and resumed drying his hair. Sylvain scooted his chair a little closer to Felix before stoking the flames. They quietly chatted away, mostly about Sylvain's trip, until neither could stop yawing. 

Sylvain let out a relaxed sigh as he fell onto the bed, Felix snuggling up close to him as he pulled the blankets over them. With arms wrapped around each other and legs tangled together, Felix and Sylvain quickly drifted to sleep, happy to finally be with each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! The story was initially going to be a bit shorter, but it felt lacking so I try to fill it in a bit more! Describing in detail has always been a weakness of mind, so I hope the flow isn't too bad!


End file.
